aku sayang nii-san
by beautifulcat
Summary: Kyuubi menyesal selama ini telah membenci adik nya/bad summary/Warning : abal, gaje, ooc, sad ending, Typo(s), full of kyuubi P.O.V, dll


**Summary : ****Kyuubi menyesal selama ini telah membenci adik nya/bad summary  
Warning : abal, gaje, ooc, sad ending, Typo(s), full of kyuubi P.O.V****, dll  
Maincast : Kyuubi(Male), Naruto(Female)  
Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Aku membenturkan sapu dengan keras ke dinding. Aku masih merasa kesal. Naruto si idiot kecil itu berulah lagi, dan kali ini vas bunga favorit Kaa-chan yang jadi korban. Satu jam yang lalu, aku baru saja tiba di rumah ketika Naruto si idiot itu tiba tiba saja berlari ke arah ku dan menabrakku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya jatuh menindih vas bunga Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan datang dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh menghampiri kami. Aku terbaring di lantai dengan pecahan vas berserakan di sekitar ku.

"Bukan salahku! Si idiot kecil itu menabrakku!" Aku berbicara cepat cepatsebelum Kaa-chan menyalahkanku. Aku memandang tajam ke arah Naruto yang sedang duduk di lantai, dia memandangiku tanpa ekspresi, Kaa-chan memijit keningnya.

"Kyuubi, berhenti menyebut adikmu dengan kata idiot. Cepat bereskan semuanya, sekarang waktuya Naruto terapi." Kaa-chan berkata datar, kemudian pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Aku mendengus kesal. Tumben bocah itu tidak berteriak atau meronta saat Kaa-chan menggandeng tangannya. Padahal biasanya dia akan meronta dan berteriak teriak seperti orang kesurupan saat Kaa-chan mendekatinya. Ternyata terapi yang dilakukan Kaa-chan belakangan ini lumayan berguna. Tapi Naruto tetap saja Naruto. Gadis kecil yang telah merampas keharmonisan keluargaku, Gadis kecil idiot yang sering membuat masalah, Gadis kecil yang membuat aku menjadi bahan ejekan teman sekolah.

=0=0=

Namaku Kyuubi namikaze. Dulu, aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Aku adalah anak tunggal di keluarga ini. Tou-san ku (Minato Namikaze) adalah seorang dokter yang hebat. Sedangkan Kaa-chan ku (Kushina Namikaze) adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang luar biasa. Kami tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, indah dan terawat dengan baik. Aku sangat betah berlama lama di rumah dan memandangi Kaa-chan yang tengah sibuk di kebun atau di dapur. Seringkali saat Aku memandanginya, Kaa-chan memanggilku dan memetikkan bunga untukku. Kaa-chan ku adalah seorang wanita yang istimewa. Senyumnya yang hangat dan masakan yang lezat senantiasa menyambutku sepulang sekolah. Membayar semua rasa lelah.

Tapi kini, semenjak kehadiran Naruto kecil, segalanya berubah. Aku mulai merasa jauh dari Kaa-chan dan Tou-san. Semuanya menyibukkan diri dengan Naruto. Naruto lahir dengan cacat mental, aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan si idiot pembawa sial. Kaa-chan memarahiku habis habisan saai mendengar aku mengucapkan kata kata itu. Padahal sebelum nya Kaa-chan belum pernah semrah itu pada ku.

=0=0=

Sayup sayup aku mendengar suara lagu allegretto dari album _the mozart effect_ mengalun dari arah kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang terapi. Kaa-chan bilang, perkembangannya cepat sekali. Kaa-chan optimis Naruto pasti sembuh. Aku mencibir. Cacat mental kan kelainan, bukan penyakit.

Aku melihat Naruto sedang mencoret coret dinding kamarnya, Kaa-chan berdiri di sampingnya. Dia (Kaa-chan) tersenyum dan matanya berkaca kaca. Naruto mengoceh tak jelas. Aku merasa semakin jengkel.

Dulu aku pernah mencoret coret dinding kamarku dan dimarahi oleh Kaa-chan. Tapi mengapa sekarang Saat Naruto mencoret coret dinding kamarnya, Kaa-chan malah diam saja?  
Bahkan Kaa-chan memandanginya dengan tatapan haru seperti itu. Benar benar tidak adil . Kaa-chan seharusnya lebih menyayangiku daripada Naruto. Aku tidak merepotkan seperti Naruto.

=0=0=

Hari ini aku menerima penghargaan sebagai siswa teladan di sekolah. Tapi aku kesal, Kaa-chan tidak datang untuk menontonku berpidato di atas panggung. Sesampainya dirumah, Aku segera meluncur(?) ke kamar mama, bahkan tanpa melepaskan sepatuku terlebih dahulu. satu minggu yang lalu, Kaa-chan sudah berjanji akan menghadiri undangan apresiasi siswa berprestasi. Tapi Kaa-chan mengingkarinya. Padahal Aku berusaha sangat keras untuk merebut predikat ini dan mempersembahkannya untuk Kaa-chan. Aku ingin Kaa-chan bangga saat melihatku berpidato dan memuji mujinya dari atas panggung. Aku ingin Kaa-chan dan Tou-san memelukku erat sambil mengucapkan selamat seperti yang selalu mereka(Kaa-chan dan Tou-san) lakukan dulu. Aku benar benar kecewa. Pasti gara gara Naruto.

"Kaa-chan kemana?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang sedang menggenggam krayon merah di tangan kanannya.

"Mozart.." jawab nya lirih. Aku jadi ingat. Semalam Kaa-chan mengeluh kaset terapi _The Mozart Effect _nya rusak karena terlalu sering di putar. Kaa-chan pasti sedang pergi untuk membeli yang baru.

"Dasar idiot, gara gara kamu Kaa-chan jadi lupa datang ke acara sekolahku!"bentakku. Naruto memandangku tanpa ekspresi.

"Nii-san..." Ucapnya tiba tiba. Tangan kecil nya meraih tanganku. Menariknya perlahan. Aku menghempaskan tangannya. dia(Naruto) terhuyung ke belakang.

"Apaan sih kamu? Tanganmu kotor!" Aku membentak lagi sambil mengibaskan tanganku.

"Lihat gambarku" Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku bisa nulis. Aku bisa gambar."Naruto sumringah  
Dia(Naruto) merogoh sakunya sambil mengangsurkan secarik kertas yang sudah lusuh dan penuh coretan krayon. Sepertinya aku mengenali kertas itu. Aku merampas benda itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Bagus kan, nii-san" Tanyanya. Aku terbelalak.

"Apa?! Dasar bocah idiot! Kamu tahu ini apa? Ini sertifikat ku! Aku berminggu minggu belajar ekstra untuk mendapatkan ini! Kenapa malah kamu cret coret?!" Emosi ku memuncak.

"Nii-san tidak suka?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Aku lebih suka kamu mati." Jawabku ketus sambil melempar sertifikatku yang sudah lecek itu keluar jendela. Aku segera berjalan sambil menghentak hentakkan kakiku menuju kamar. kali ini bocah idiot itu sudah sangat keterlaluan

=0=0=

"Nii-san bilang, Nii-san lebih suka aku mati.?" Naruto berdiri dihadapan ku. pandangan matanya kosong. Naruto berbicara lancar. Tidak tergagap seperti biasanya.

"Aku mau mati asal bisa bikin Nii-san suka sama aku.?" Tambahnya. Aku tercekat. Naruto saat itu sedang mengenakan gaun oranye favoritnya. Wajahnya pucat. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Dia memberikan secarik kertas lusuh padaku. Aku menerimanya. Perlahan lahan, Aku membuka lipatannya. Ada coretan krayon merah yang membentuk dua orang sedang bergandengan tangan. Gambarnya memang jelek, tapi aku terharu saat membaca judulnya; "Aku dan Kyuubi Nii-san"

"Aku lompat dari jendela untuk mengambil kertas ini. Tadi Nii-san belum lihat gambarnya. Aku ingin Nii-san melihatnya... Aku sudah mati Nii-san, seperti kemauan Nii-san. Jadi sekarang Nii-san suka kan sama aku?" Ucapnya polos. Dadaku sesak.

=0=0=

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membasahi tubuhku. Napasku tersengal sengal seperti habisberlari marathon. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang kugenggam di tangan kiri ku.  
Aku terhenyak. Dadaku berdetak cepat. Dengan tangan gemetar, Aku membuka lipatan kertas lusuh itu. Bagaimana benda ini bisa kugenggam? Aku yakin, Aku sudah melemparnya keluar jendela tadi. Tubuh ku lemas ketika Aku mendapati yang ada dalam kertas itu adalah gambar dengan judul yang sama persis dengan mimpiku.

Tanpa pikir panjang Aku segera berlari ke arah kamar Naruto. Kumohon Kami-sama, Maafkan aku. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku. Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi, Tapi kenapa kertas ini bisa ada di sini? Kami-sama, tolong lindungi Naruto.

Aku merasa lega saat melihat Naruto kecil dengan tangan dan bajunya yang penuh dengan noda krayon sedang asyik mencoret coret dinding kamarnya. Syukurlah, Ternyata hanya mimpi.

Aku melangkah masuk. Naruto kecil masih sibuk menggoreskan krayonnya ke dinding, Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran ku. Aku terisak perlahan saat kuamati coretan coretan yang Naruto buat di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku sayang Kyuu-Nii"  
"Aku main boneka sama Kyuu-Nii"  
"Aku naik sepeda sama Kyuu-Nii"

Kami-sama, jahat sekali aku selama ini. Kenapa aku bisa membenci adikku sendiri? Aku memeluk erat Naruto. Dia menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan memandangku. Tubuhnya dingin. Kertas lusuh yang kugenggam tadi terjatuh. Naruto meraihnya dan memberikannya kembali padaku. Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO...!"  
Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan Kaa-chan. Aku segera beranjak menuju jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, Tapi suara Naruto menghentikan langkah ku.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san. Tidak sia sia aku lompat dari jendela untuk mengambil kertas ini. Tadi Nii-san belum lihat gambarnya. Aku ingin Nii-san melihatnya..." Ucapnya polos. Dia Tersenyum.

Wajahku memucat. apa maksudnya? Aku mundur perlahan ke arah jendela. Banyak kerumunan orang dibawah sana. Aku melihat Kaa-san sedang memeluk gadis kecil yang terbaring dan bersimbah darah. Aku mengenali sosok itu. Itu Naruto.  
Ragu ragu, aku menatap kembali ke arah tembok. Naruto sudah tidak ada di sana. Kami-sama, Naruto.

**OWARI**

Mohon review nya yah...


End file.
